


Burning to be Believable!

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [12]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Burning to be Believable!

I watch blankly as Tiger Lily and Apple runoff. I knew somebody was going to run away, it was bound to happen. It happened with Rockstar, BlackBerry, and now it's happening with Apple and Tiger Lily... I couldn't stop them, even if I tried, so don't get mad at me for not going after them. But maybe they should've looked in the sky, that's where I was flying.

" So you aren't going after them?" I deep voice from behind creeps over to me.

" Wah! Oh, good morning Fire-Spirit Cookie! No, I don't think I could do much to stop them..." I smile, looking at him.

" Hm, that sucks. Oh, well, doesn't matter much. They both look happier." He says, smiling back at me and leaning on his staff. How can he do that? We're in the sky! " What's your name again, little cookie?"

" I am Angel Cookie!" I sing. " ... I don't think I'll ever see those two again. Not for a while at least...."

Fire-Spirit looks straight into my eyes, still smiling. " Y'know, Angel Cookie. Your eyes are so obviously filled with despair. Are you as happy as you _act_?"

" Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to look full of despair." I cover my eyes. " I promise I am very happy! How could I not be? Such kind cookies let me be their friend, and took me in on their adventures to save the world!... It truly is a blessing to be with these cookies..."

" ...? Well, when you put it that way... But, look around. Death, death, and MORE DEATH! It's boring. That's why I'm helping you guys. I'm bored, it's sad, there's nothing here!" Fire-Spirit groans and frowns.

" I'm sorry you feel that way! Just look at the... Bright side!"

" ..." Fire-Spirit looks at me like he's analyzing me. I must admit! It makes me very nervous when I think someone is judging me... " Angel, don't pretend to be happy it's really creepy and weird."

" Ah- Um- I am not pretending to be happy though! I really, truly am happy!!!" I say, I still smile though. I don't feel like smiling, but I still do, the force of habit! :0 " Please do not assume such untrue things..."

" Psh! You suck at lying dude!" Fire- Spirit pokes my cheek a few times. " It's not a bad thing to be sad if that's what you're scared of. Smiling and be happy all the time is freaky!"

" My apologies..." I look down to the ground, still faintly smiling. If only I wasn't 12 feet in the air, I could pretend to faint!

" UGH! What does it take to break you?! I thought you'd be the easiest of all! Boo... Now I'm disappointed in myself..." He sighs.

" Don't be disappointing in yourself! No, look! I'm broken!" I put on my best fake frown, puffing my cheeks up. " Grr! How could you be so cruel Fire-Spirit!"

" Pfft! OK, OK, I feel better now, thanks." He ruffles my hair. Smirking at me. It makes me happy to see I made someone happy! I can't help but smile in return! " I don't think much could make you sad, no matter what. I think, that you really are happy, inside and out! That's admirable!"

" Thank you! I am really happy! inside and out~!" I hum. I proceed to look down. Everyone is still asleep, so sweet and peaceful..! It's a great sight to see. " It's only about 5 am, what should we do until then?"

" I've been trying to find a way to get to Millennial Tree Cookie since he's the key in this plan you all have," Fire-Spirit says casually laying back.

" Can't you just go to his home and say ' Millennial Tree! it's your old friend, I need some help! the world is dying a painful death! Rid us of this evil!' or something like that?" I say, kicking my legs back and forth. " I always thought all the Legendary Cookies were good pals who could rely on each other!"

" Oh, I _wish_! Last time I spoke to Millennial Tree I was in big trouble!"

" What did you do?"

" Accidentally burned a tribe's home down with another Legendary. I'm banned from that area now, suck too because they had nice hot springs." He chuckles.

" Isn't it OK though because it was an accident?"

" No one believed it was an accident... I'm a pretty untrustworthy dude so it makes sense."

" If it helps any, I believe you!" I chirp-chirp. " How can you see him without him being angry at you?"

" That is where I'm stuck! I'm honestly a little shocked none of the Legendaries have noticed this whole Jellywalkers thing. Then again, they can't do anything about it. You see, Millennial Tree Cookie is THE most powerful cookie in the world. Sure, you could defeat him. But he'll ALWAYS get back up and reclaim his power. Us other Legendary Cookies are practically his kids, he can control us so much."

" Is he a bad guy?"

" Naw, he's real nice. But real strict, too... Not only am I nervous about facing Millennial Tree Cookie, but I'm also nervous about facing the other Legendary Cookies too! Rrrr, if I don't show up with you guys they would never believe me!" He rubs his forehead. " Imagine walking into a room with all-powerful beings, and you say: ' Haha, hey guys, guess what? Most of the population went SPLAT because of a diseased rock from space!' Doesn't sound all that believable. But with you guys there to back me up, BOOM! I'm believable!"

" When it comes the time, you'll do great! I'm super sure of it!" I say, giggling. " Maybe if you bring a Jellywalker with you they'll believe you quicker! It's dangerous, I know, but it's worth a shot!"

" Woah... That's a great idea! I'll do that, yeah! Where can I find a Jellywalker... There aren't too many in Dragon's Valley, the tribes kill em'. I'll have to get one somewhere else." He rubs his hands together. " I'll show them I'm trustworthy with this, too! Killing two birds with one stone!"

" Don't kill birds!" I cry.

" It's a figure of speech, Angel Cookie."


End file.
